


baby, you're weird too

by InLust



Series: that one supernatural au [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Semi-Canon Compliant, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampires, boss/assistant au, will they wont they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: The story is: Lena is a strange woman with a weird schedule and Sam is a massive dork that isn't afraid of vampires apparently.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Series: that one supernatural au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550299
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	baby, you're weird too

**Author's Note:**

> this literally sprouted from the fact that i wanted a cheerful reigncorp and a post i reblogged from tumblr about "this is mixed signals; my fangs are literally at your neck" 
> 
> anyway its probably OOC for most people but you know what? sam arias deserves to laugh and be a dork and be happy so thats how im going to write her and lena luthor deserves better 
> 
> anyway for those who know me and my writing ENJOY

Sam felt like she was wasting away her skills as Lena Luthor’s executive assistant. However, it was the only position available at the time her company was being bought out by L-Corp. The financial and benefits packages were more than enough for her position and it was pretty sweet to get a relocation stipend. She could tell L-Corp was a fair company with a great leader at the helm and given some time, she could eventually work her way back up to the finance department. 

Not to mention, being Lena’s assistant had its perks. Lena was a bit odd, having an unconventional schedule that started just before the afternoon and going straight into the night. Some people in the office like to joke that Lena must be a vampire. But it makes sense why Lena would want a later start because she was always tinkering in her lab late at night after meetings. The latest Sam noted on her key card access was 3:18am (call it professional curiosity). Not to mention Lena would be attending meetings most of her days with other executives and evening calls with international branches. 

All of those meetings and odd hours allowed Sam freedom in the office to make sure whatever Lena needed scheduled or prepped for meetings would easily be done. 

Lena was also surprisingly low maintenance, rarely demanding lunch at a particular time or even dinner. It was rare to see Lena consume anything other than her coffee that she’d walk in with and the few glasses of scotch in the evenings when she goes over reports. 

\---------------

Quarterly is coming up and the company is working overtime to make sure all of their Ts are crossed and Is were dotted. There was so much work filtering through Lena’s office for approval that Sam took the initiative to preview and annotate documents for Lena to keep an eye out for. She had come up with an immaculate system for Lena to review everything and she could barely think to leave it in case Lena needed something in particular. 

It was almost three weeks before quarterly was due and Ruby was away at camp for a few weeks to break the monotony of lounging around at home, leaving Sam the opportunity to stay at the office later than usual. 

It’s almost dinner when Sam walks into Lena’s office with a budget report from the R&D department. 

Lena is slightly hunched over and her eyes look sunken in with exhaustion as she pores over the current file she has open. Her forefinger absently rubbing the glass of scotch in her hand.

Sam frowns. “Ms. Luthor, did you want to break for dinner?” she offers. 

Lena looks up at Sam with a bit of surprise, clearly not expecting her to be there. “Sam, you’re still here,” she observes with a small smile on her face. The red lipstick still immaculate on her lips so late at night. “You don’t need to stay; it’s getting late and I’m sure Ruby would want to have dinner with you.” 

Sam shrugs. “It’s not a problem. Ruby is at soccer camp for the next two weeks. Besides, I wouldn’t want you rifling through my desk because you can’t find something,” she playfully adds, trying to bring some life into Lena’s face. 

Lena sits back in her seat, raising an eyebrow at her. “Afraid I’ll find something?” 

“Yeah, right,” Sam responds sarcastically. “More like I’m afraid you’ll ruin my system.” 

Lena chuckles. She drinks her scotch, regarding Sam with soft eyes. “You’re very interesting, Sam,” she comments rather suddenly. 

“Why do you say that?”

“I’ve seen your resume. You’ve got some solid experience under your belt. You could work at any company as an executive in any major metropolitan city by now, but you decided to come work for me as my assistant.” 

Sam warms at the sentiment. “You’re really nice for saying that, but I _wanted_ to come work for you. You make this company worth working for in any capacity.” 

Lena looks taken aback at Sam’s genuine words. It’s rare to see Lena look surprised at anything and Sam feels a bit proud of herself as she sees some color reach Lena’s cheeks. 

\---------------

The next few days aren’t as pleasant as they get closer to the deadlines. Sam is forced to come into the office early to run around and catch all the account managers to turn in their documents. That also means that Lena is coming in earlier to review them. Sam could tell Lena is getting increasingly frustrated because she has to send them back with red mark ups and pointed questions. This is all on top of her meetings, which she still insists on having with boards. 

Lena looks worn out in the early mornings, sporting sunglasses and practically hissing whenever the blinds shift to let in sunlight. Sam worries that Lena isn’t eating at all because she already never sees her eat in the afternoons and evenings. Lena just continues to drink from her coffee cup in the morning and her scotch in the evenings. 

Sam frowns at Lena on the fourth day of that week when she comes out of the conference room looking like she could use some sleep. Sam holds out a cup of coffee for Lena.

Lena pauses midstep and looks at Sam skeptically. 

“A pick me up,” Sam offers with uncertainty. She doesn’t even know Lena’s coffee order. “I got you what I usually have: half caff mocha with vanilla soy.”

Lena takes the cup, hand closing around Sam’s briefly. The contact sends a spark up and down Sam’s spine. Lena takes one sip and there’s a small frown on her face. “Do you have this everyday?” she asks. 

Sam’s eyes widen. “I’m sorry,” she quickly apologizes. “Is it awful? I don’t know what you usually get and I just wanted to make sure you had enough energy for your next meeting. I can order you lunch--” 

Lena shakes her head, a brief smile graces her lips. “It’s fine, Sam. I just worry about your sugar intake as all.” She takes another sip, this time just suppressing the frown on her face. “This will do just fine for now. Come on, I need you to tell me about my AVP of my finance department.” 

Sam follows Lena diligently into her office and gives her the run down as Lena sits back comfortably on the couch next to her, eyes staring rapt with attention as she drinks the coffee Sam got her. But there are brief moments where Sam catches Lena’s eyes trailing down her chest.

\---------------

The problem is Lena doesn’t look like she’s feeling any better. Sam starts to worry because when she offers to get a late lunch, Lena refuses the offer, insisting it’ll be fine by evening. But Sam doesn’t believe her. 

L-Corp’s floors are usually vacant by the time 7:00pm rolls around; most executives are probably still working but they can do that from the comfort of their own home, which Sam truly appreciates about the company. Lena prefers to stay at the office, which tonight leaves them alone. 

Sam practically stomps into Lena’s office, emboldened by months at Lena’s side building a rapport with the younger woman. “Okay, I’m getting you dinner and I will force feed you myself if I have to.” 

Lena looks up at Sam with a dark look on her face. “What?” she deadpans with a low tone of voice that catches Sam off guard. 

“Dinner. A normal meal for normal people at this hour,” Sam gesticulates as she speaks. “You need to eat. You’re working yourself to the bone, literally.” 

Lena’s eyes narrow at Sam. “It’s time for you to leave Sam,” she says, keeping that low tone of voice steady. “It’s getting late.” 

Sam rolls her eyes. “If you think I’m going to leave you when you’re dead on your feet, you better think again,” she insists. “Ruby is still at camp, so I can stay here later to help you.” 

Lena shifts in her seat, looking deeply uncomfortable. “That won’t be necessary. I stay here a lot later than you think.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Sam deadpans, walking over to Lena’s side. “You clock out of here at 230am most nights. I check your badge just in case.” 

Lena raises her eyebrows. “That’s a bit excessive.” 

“That’s the price of being mysterious,” Sam throws back quite pleased with herself. She turns Lena’s seat out to face her. “Now, tell me what you want for dinner.” 

“I don’t like being told what to do, Sam,” Lena sighs out as she sinks back in her seat. 

Sam leans over to face Lena. “You should’ve thought about taking care of yourself.” She’s mere inches from Lena, wondering when she got so bold. Maybe it’s because she realizes that Lena is just a kid compared to her, dedicating all of her youth to impressive genius projects and higher education than Sam could ever afford. Lena obviously doesn’t mind her considering how long she’s held this job. 

Lena’s nose flares and Sam barely has time to process it before suddenly she’s pressed into the glass pane with her wrists on either side of her head. 

Sam gasps, feeling Lena’s breath against her neck. It’s a cool puff of air that sends shivers down Sam’s spine.

There’s a small snarl that Lena lets out as she tilts her head up at Sam slowly. Sam realizes how wrong she could be calling Lena a kid in her mind. Because Lena bares two fangs that gleam in the night sky with a pained hiss. 

“You should really go home,” Lena growls threateningly at Sam. 

But the problem with the fangs is that her teeth don’t quite fit right in her mouth and the sounds that Lena lets out are more like lisps. Sam desperately tries to suppress a laugh but it comes bubbling up her throat anyway. Lena rears back in confusion. 

“What?” Lena demands. 

Sam shakes her head, trying to stop her laughter. “I’m sorry. It’s just you’ve got a lisp.” 

Lena furrows her brow in complete confusion now. She closes her mouth and the fangs stick out, pinching her bottom lip. It looks a bit like a pout that has Sam laughing even harder. Lena huffs. “Stop laughing at me,” she demands. “I’m a hungry vampire and all I can smell is your sweet, _sweet_ blood. I could easily drink you dry, right now.” 

Sam shakes her head, pressing her lips together to stop laughing but there’s still a massive smile on her face. “I’m sorry, yes, you’re right. Scary vampire.” Lena growls and Sam lets her before she interrupts. “The thing I’m wondering is: do you usually have someone in such an intimate space when you drink their blood? Because I’m getting mixed signals here.” 

Lena gawks at Sam. “Scary fangs! Hungry vampire!” She exclaims, pointing at herself and feeling wildly offended by Sam at the moment. “How could you possibly think it’s _flirting_?” 

“Pinned against the wall, bodies pressed against each other, late night in empty offices,” Sam lists off the top of her head. “Not to mention, I’ve caught you staring at my chest the last few days.” 

Lena lets go of Sam and facepalms herself. “I wasn’t staring at your chest. I was staring at your _neck_,” she groans in frustration. 

Sam thinks back before conceding with, “That makes sense too." 

Lena sharply looks at Sam. “Aren’t you the least bit terrified? Why aren’t you running from the building screaming to the presses that Lena Luthor is a vampire?” 

“Between the rumors about you being a vampire and your actual particularities, this all makes sense to me now,” Sam easily answers, gesturing to Lena's face. “Besides, I know you.” Lena furrows her brow. “We’ve spent a lot of time together, if you wanted to suck me dry you could’ve done that countless times. Now, it's obvious that you’re starving and yet you still won’t do that. I don’t know about other people, but that’s pretty trustworthy in my book.” 

“I-” Lena purses her lips and places her hands on her hips. She tries to say something, but she has nothing in response to Sam’s reasoning besides, “You are so strange.” She tilts her head at Sam. “You’re not also…" she gestures in a similar manner at Sam's face, "are you?” 

“Supernatural?” Sam supplies. She shrugs. “No, I’m not. Pure human as far as I know.” 

Lena skeptically stares at Sam for a moment, trying to discern if Sam’s lying to her. There’s no indication of Sam ever being deceptive with Lena, so she lets it drop. “You’re really clever,” she acknowledges. She scratches the back of her head, wondering what to do next. “You’re right though. I wouldn’t hurt you.” Sam smiles brightly. “It doesn’t mean that I _can’t_; I just choose not to. You’re quite valuable to me and I’d prefer you at my side.” 

“Is that a line?” Sam jokes. 

Lena rolls her eyes. “Really?” 

“I can’t help it. You just get really cute when I tease you. Plus your fangs stick out just a bit so you look _extra_ cute.” 

“You’re not going to be saying that if I bite you,” Lena threatens once more. 

Sam taunts her with, “Ooh, don’t threaten me with a good time, boss.” 

Lena throws her hands up in surrender. “Alright, that’s it. You’re fired. Goodnight, Sam Arias. Go home and never come back!” 

Sam laughs loudly, grabbing at Lena’s hands. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” she insists. “Besides, you just said I’m valuable and you want me by your side. So I’m staying.” 

Lena narrows her eyes at Sam. “You’re a weird one, Sam. I don’t know if I like it.” 

Sam shrugs. “You can worry about that later I suppose. My concern is how we are going to feed you now that I know you’re a vampire because I was really craving Thai food earlier and I was hoping you'd feel the same. I just don’t think they have that good ole blood if that’s what you want.”

Lena chuckles. “Call the one on Fifth and State, the family that runs it knows my order.” 

Sam’s jaw drops. “Is there a supernatural underground network?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a comment or yell at me at tumblr nbd nocteverbascio.tumblr.com


End file.
